marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Stroud (Earth-616)
, Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; George Tuska | First = Creatures on the Loose #30 | HistoryText = Early Life Simon Stroud in his early career was recruited by the government into the CIA. During his service he encountered Russian super-spy Black Widow. The two became lifelong friends and she even owed the young American spy a favour. He later left the service and joined the NYPD. The exact reason for leaving still remains a mystery. Hunt for the Man-Wolf Simon was went to the 30th precinct to help with the investigation of a Werewolf. It was revealed that the creature attacked Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson. After evidence revealed that the creature was spotted near John Jameson's apartment he went to speak with the newspaper owner. He asked him why he did not report the attack in the paper and why his son's astrnaut suit was found at the crime scene, Jameson refused to answer. He then went to John's place to investigate further. He then stumbled on the "Man-Wolf" attacking 2 criminal and he shot at the creature as it fled. He followed the creature to the Statue of Liberty where he attacked Stroud. He evaded the beast just in time as it landed in the water disappearing into it's depths. Stroud returned to the precinct to repaort on the attack and the escape of the montster. He asked for another chance and bringing the Man-Wolf in and the Leutenant agreed. He followed Jameson Sr. to a nearby park were the wolf attacked again, but Kraven the Hunter intervened knocking aside Stroud in the fight. He hit Kraven with a gas bob and took him into custody. When the sun rose the wolf turned back in to John and was arrested as well. He called Jameson Sr to the police precinct while he went to John's apartment to retrieve some clothes, but during this John was able to escape out a nearby window. He rushed back to the precint to find Jameson Sr and John's girlfiend Kristine Saunders being question by the FBI. He broke the news to everyone much to his dismay. After the bureau left Stroud informed Jameson sr. that he knew his son was the Man-Wolf, which he flat out denied. Stroud later return to confront Jameson Sr. with more evidence, but the FBI arrived informing them that John surendered himself to the authorities at Cape Canaveral. Stroud followed Jameson Sr. and Harrisyn Turk to his mansion with suspicion that he hired Kraven. He was discovered and Turk shot at him escaping into his home. It was revealed that Kristine was staying there while she was recovering Jameson went there just to check on her recovery. Hunt for Morbius He then went on the hunt for the Living Vampires; Michael Morbius Together, they battled the Helleyes. The reluctant team of Morbius, Martine Bancroft, and Stroud later battled actual Vampires at Mason Manor. Black Widow He later teamed with his old friend from his CIA day's Natasha Romanoff to take down one of the Owl's arms deals. Spider-Man joined the bust, but one of the Owl's henchmen set the place a light. He tried to stop him down but was shot and taken hostage. His friends Spidey and Romanoff tracked him down to an estate. They found Stroud bound and gagged, the Owl discovered them and sent his men to take them down. Stroud escaped to help his allies in the fight, shooting down the Owl's aircraft with Spidey. When they returned to help Natasha she had already taken out all the goons. Teaming up with Morbius He went on a case to San Salvador, El Salvador but was later contacted using the codeword "Stoker" to inform him of Vampire attacks in New York. He chartered a flight back home. During the flight he had a nightmare about Morbius. Whne arrived in New York he met with Butler who told him about all the recent killings. He tracked Spider-Man down knowing he recieved a message from Morbius. When he saw them fighting he took a shot at Spider-Man with a tranquillliser. But he was taken out by agents of Doctor Payne but luckily he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Spider-Man confronted Stroud about the attack, and he pulled his gun on the web-head. He backed down rather then fight Spider-Man. He tried to recruit help from Butler but did not want to join his vendetta against Morbius. ... Dark Reign During Dark Reign; he contacted the Director of H.A.M.M.E.R.; Norman Osborn with information on the true identity of F.A.C.A.D.E.. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = His email address in sstroud@hatemail.com. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Simon Stroud at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Detectives